<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Love of Cake by DinoRoar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376295">A Love of Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar'>DinoRoar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parchments of Prompt Responses [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baker Sirius Black, Bakery, Bakery Shop Owner Sirius Black, Birthday Cake, Cake, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Single Parent Remus Lupin, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has become well known within the baking industry for his wildly creative cake designs, but can they meet the illustrious dreams of his latest client.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parchments of Prompt Responses [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Love of Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alice darling, add a touch more purple to that fondant, it’s looking more lilac than violet, and this client was very specific on it being violet,” Sirius sauntered through the bakery, making his way from the ovens to the front desk, ready for his latest customer consultation. Over the years his bakery and custom cake business had begun to grow, especially after social media blossomed, and his photos were being shared globally. He had gone from baking birthday cakes for family and friends in a small flat he shared with James, to owning his own bakery and having a staff of fifteen bakers and decorators working under him. It was a dream come true, and Sirius could hardly believe that he had managed to achieve so much so quickly. </p><p>Sirius had struggled through school, and completely flunked out of college. The only thing that he had been passively good at, was culinary arts. Sirius had hated school, and as such, struggled to apply himself to most of his classes, but there had always been something about baking that interested him. He supposed it was the way he could release his creativity, combining flavours that no one would dare to mix, being able to design anything that he could imagine, it was serene.</p><p>Sirius could never believe that this would be his future, strolling through the bakery in his leather trousers and silk shirt, a black apron tied around his waist and a chefs jacket with his name embroidered above the pocket. Somehow, he managed to make the whole look some kind of stylish, but the pride of having his own business overtook any emotions regarding the change in his style. Some days he had to pinch himself, just to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming, and it was his life, but looking around Luna Delights was enough to remind him that he had done it. </p><p>“Sirius, your client is waiting for you in the office,” Frank called from the till, the bakery had only been open for an hour or two at most, and yet they had a queue out the door, and a good portion of the display case was already empty. Sirius could tell that once again, the brownies had flown off the shelves and they were almost out of chocolate chunk cookies, another favourite of the locals.</p><p>“On my way there now Frank, could you tell Marlene to get started on another pan or two of brownies and ask Alice to portion out the cookie dough in the fridge,” with a nod of affirmation, Sirius made his way around the corner towards the back office. When he had originally bought the premises, it had been the place where he stored all of his invoices and financial information, but after his latest expansion, he had renovated it into a customer consultation room, moving the financials upstairs. It allowed him to meet new customers in private, giving them a more peaceful environment to discuss and plan in.</p><p>Heading inside the room, Sirius made sure he had his sketch pad and a collection of pencils in his apron pocket, drawing up his thoughts and the customers desires allowed him a much clearer visual of the way the cake should turn out. It was a great creative outlet, and usually provided the customer with a good depiction of what they would be getting, something that was useful in the long run if they ran into any issues (which happened more than he wanted). </p><p>“Hi there lovely, I’m Sirius. I own Lunar Delights and I’ll be helping you with your creative consultation today,” swinging the door open with a grin on his face, he made the customary greeting he provided all clients with, aiming to start off on the right foot. He couldn’t help but to freeze momentarily at the sight before him, the man was gorgeous, uniquely stunning in a way that Sirius had never seen before. Bright amber eyes peered at him curiously, tawny brown hair swept back, bar a few strands that fell endearingly into those eyes. The man before him as wrapped up in a thick woven cardigan, a vivid shade of ruby red with exquisite gold piping on the hems. He was pale in a way that Sirius thought could be unhealthy, and yet there was a grin on his lips that told of happiness and pure excitement.  </p><p>“Well hi there, I think this could be the start of an amazing collaboration, if you’re up for that?” Sirius couldn’t help but to grin at the words the man spoke, his voice gentle and welcoming, but with a hint of mischievous as he clearly knew the effect, they would have upon him. Sirius couldn’t believe that he had finally found his soulmate, or he supposed, his soulmate had finally found him. </p><p>“I’m really hoping you have my words tattooed on your skin too and I’m not about to be dumped before we’ve even gone on a date,” there was a hint of laughter on his lips as he gazed at the man in front of him, struggling to comprehend the sight of a man he had searched for, for so long.</p><p>“Well, you’re the first person with the name Sirius I’ve ever come across and having that tattooed on my collarbone is definitely some kind of sign,” it hadn’t occurred to him that someone could have their soulmates actual name on their skin, tattooed forever. It did however make him think of how lucky the man before him was. To already know the name of your soulmate was a huge bonus, and definitely beneficial when it came to searching for them.</p><p>“Well then mystery man, were you here for a design, or were you here to finally meet me?” Sirius had perfected the cheeky tone to his voice, a mixture of mischief and seduction, it was almost sultry. </p><p>“I am actually here for a cake consultation, but finally finding you is definitely what I was hoping for, I’ve been trying to book a slot for months,” Sirius was concerned to see the man begin to worry his lip. He looked anxious, as if what he was about to say would stall their future in its tracks. Sirius couldn’t think of anything that would make him not want the man before him, he could already tell that he was not only beautiful, but intelligent and witty all at once.</p><p>“I’m sensing some anxiety and a need for seriousness, so I’m going to sit down, and we’ll chat while I draw up some designs hun, also I definitely need to know your name,” moving further into the room, Sirius sat in the chair opposite his soulmate. He wanted them both to be at ease, it was a new situation for both of them to navigate, so being comfortable would probably be the best idea. </p><p>“Sorry, it’s Remus, I’m Remus.” Sirius practically melted, he had never thought about the name of his future partner, instead focusing on the traits and personality he hoped they had. Yet in that moment, Sirius could never imagine another name sounding as perfect as Remus did. “I’m hoping it won’t be an issue, but I can understand if it is, you didn’t sign up for my baggage.” </p><p>It was a legitimate concern, and Sirius knew that for some there would be certain deal breakers that could cause soul bonds to collapse or be broken, but he could never imagine wanting to shatter the fragile bond the pair shared.  “We’re soulmates, that means we share things, you bring things to the relationship from your past and so do I.”</p><p>“His names Teddy,” Sirius felt a wave of jealousy overtake him, struggling not to react as Remus took a deep breath before explaining, “he’s my son. He’s four and I have sole custody. I’m actually looking for a birthday cake for him, if you’re still wanting to discuss.” Sirius had to force himself to breathe and think for a moment, not wanting to rush in without at least giving it a little thought. He couldn’t be angry, Sirius had been with others before, he was almost thirty, so of course he had. It would be hypocritical of him to be angry, and yet Sirius had never considered the possibility of a child. Thinking about it now though, Sirius realised he definitely wasn’t opposed to it, and actually found himself excited at the thought of teaching a mini version of Remus how to bake and decorate.</p><p>“So, not what I was expecting, but definitely not a deal breaker,” Remus practically sank into his seat out of relief, as if he had built him up for an inevitable rejection at the knowledge of his son, and if anything, that made Sirius even more determined to try his hardest with who could be his new stepson. A good way to start, was with the most epic birthday cake Sirius could imagine, “so, what would Teddy want in a cake? And I’m talking his biggest dreams, we’re talking about going wild here, I’ve got to make a good impression after all!” The creativity had taken over and Sirius was already sketching away different ideas and colour palettes, even without ever meeting Teddy, Sirius knew the kid would want something extravagant and awesome.</p><p>“I’m glad, because he’s everything to me. Starting off, he loves dragons, as in, he’s completely obsessed with them. His favourite colour is blue, but almost a teal shade, so maybe a teal dragon?” With just those words Sirius had let all his inhibitions go and his creativity take over, a sketch of the most exciting dragon in a beautiful shade of teal took up a double page spread in his sketch book immediately. Sirius couldn’t help himself as he started to mumble some different ideas, different positions and plans for what Sirius knew, would become his most elaborate cake yet.</p><p>“It could be flying; we could put it on some kind of invisible plinth maybe? Or climbing up a castle? We could even have two dragons fighting, that could definitely be interesting, but maybe too fierce for a small child,” pencils were flying across the pages as he came up with so many ideas, he could barely keep a track of them. His imagination going wild as he tried to maintain his composure, while equally wanting to explode with excitement. “What about if we did a little Teddy riding on the back of a flying dragon? Maybe even dressed as a knight, surely that would be a true showstopper? But is that enough, we would need some kind of scenery, maybe mountains or flying over the ocean, so many ideas!”</p><p>Remus could barely blink as he watched the man destined to be with him fully envelope himself in the creativity of his art. Remus felt blessed to have a soulmate that was willing and excited to be involved in the life of not only Remus, but in the life of his son. He knew that no matter what Sirius created, Teddy would love that a cake had been made specifically for him, customised and created to fit the wild imagination of a four (almost five) year old. If Remus had any reservations about Sirius and Teddy getting along before, they had completely vanished as he watched Sirius work in utter awe.</p><p>“I think Sirius, that whatever you come up with he will truly love, but Teddy riding on the back of a flying dragon would truly, well, take the cake,” Sirius seemed to agree with him. Turning the page over to a clean sheet, Sirius focused on that specific concept, tuning out every other idea he had in an attempt to focus completely on his final design.</p><p>It took a while, as they sat and casually chatted about their lives and careers. Remus respected the time and effort Sirius put in in order to outright own the bakery, building it from the ground up. Sirius was equally impressed with Remus who was a writer, mainly writing travel pieces for a newspaper, but he’d been slowly working away on a novel of his own for some time now. Sirius felt that it suited him, Remus practically exuded warmth and comfort and Sirius knew that he had made his job choice based off the need to stay home and parent Teddy.</p><p>“So, this is what I’ve come up with, and I really think that Teddy could like it, but we can always change things up-”</p><p>“Sirius, whatever we decide he’ll love, so show me.” </p><p>It was mesmerising. There were no other words to describe it. Remus was completely astounded with the skill and creative ability Sirius possessed. It was as if Sirius had managed to reach out to Teddy and just know exactly what he dreamed of. Sprawled across two pages in the sketchbook, was a glorious dragon. A bright and vibrant shade of teal blue, it was practically flying of the page, its scales were glimmering, and Sirius had noted that edible glitter and shimmer dust would be used. He had also noted that the dragon would be placed on clear pillars, atop a chocolate cake, decorated to look like the mountains (for realism of flight, Sirius assured him), and seated on the back of the dragon with an expression of pure excitement, was a miniature sketch of his pride and joy, Teddy.</p><p>“This is the best thing ever! I could just kiss you!” His voice was full of pure admiration, the true breadth of Sirius’ creativity had made itself known, and Remus just couldn’t understand how one man could contain that much talent. </p><p>“Well, I definitely wouldn’t say no to a cheeky kiss from you Remus. I can’t wait to see Teddy’s reaction to this masterpiece,” as cheeky as he came across, there was still a hint of nervousness visible in his voice, something that Remus immediately picked up on and was intent on alleviating.</p><p>“Sirius, he will truly love it! You imagined his dreams perfectly, and there’s going to be nothing about this cake that he could dislike, I promise.” In that moment as they gazed at each other, grey eyes locked with amber, it was as if everything was finally complete. Everything was perfect, and Sirius could have never imagined anything better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>